Cocky
by FaithDeanLove
Summary: Even though he could be so cocky, she wouldn't want him anyother way. Brookeguess


Cocky

Disclaimer: I don't own brooke or any characters from One Tree Hill, so don't sue me 'cause I got nothing.

Hope you like.

The room was dark and quiet, the only sound was the soft sound of their breathing, which was soothing to her ears.

The silk blanket was hanging off her waist, bearly covering the lower part of her body from the cool air. But there was a man pressed agianst her side, one of his arms curled around her waist, lightly drawing desgins there, heating her skin by every touch of his fingers. His head layed on her chest, cushioned by her bare breast, his hair brushing gently against her skin.

Brooke sighed in contentment and ran her fingers through his dark hair, occasionally twisting and curling some around her fingers.

She loved these peacefull moments after sex with her boyfriend, how they would just lay there and be fully aware of each other, because in these moments the only thing that mattered was them, and the entire world could have just fucked off for all they cared, because in this time nothing outside their room mattered.

If anyone had told her back in Tree Hill that she'd be so intametlly close to him in the future, she would have laughed, asked what they were on, and would have even personally took them to the nearest crazy house, just in case they'd somehow kill themselves with their crazy thoughts.

I mean back then she was more than sure that he was just a cocky, conniving, lying, egotistical son of a bitch who wasn't even worth any thaught at all. Well, except to insult, because he _did_ some how end up sleeping with her before he left, her too drunk to know what was happening, as part of a stupid plan. She was still a little confused what the stupid plan was for, but had stopped asking after a while, because, well it wasn't her fualt he could be so distracting when he wanted to be.

_Ah, he could be so good at it too_. Like that time with one of her scarves. After, she could bearly walk the hole day.

But now, instead of loathing his existence she cherished it, even more with his arm around her, his head on her breasts, and the future of a ring on their left hand.

She knows he can still a cocky bastard, but over time he became her hot, cocky bastard. She couldn't imagine him any other way, and she wouldn't want too because then he wouldn't be the guy she fell in love with.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a gentle bite on the skin inbetween her breasts.

Hazel eyes looked down to see mischevious brown eyes looking at her from under dark locks of hair, and he did it again, nibbling slightly afterwords and earning a laugh for his efforts.

"What's got you in so deep," Chris teased, his eyes soft and a smile tugging at his lips. Out of nowhere his smile turned cocky and he said,"Probably thinking of doing it again with Chris Keller, eh Brooke."

"You wish," she snorted.

If she could, she wouldn't have been surprised too see so much cockiness on his face that it had to be suspended in the air around it, so she just opted to rolling her eyes. " I can't beleive you still refer to yourself in 3rd person," she groaned, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck.

He just continued grinning and moved his body up so that his head was on the pillow , and he could face her as she turned so her back was off the bed.

He was looking at her through hooded eyes, sending shivers down her spine. His hair was tossled from her handling, bangs settling over his eyes, casting shadows over his handsome features, his lips in that ever damned smirk, and she wanted nohing more than too jump him and go for another round.

_He's too hot_, she thought frustratingly. I could practically eat him, or better yet, I could handcuff him to the bed, pour chocolate all over him, than I'd eat him. And he'd taste so damn good.

She could feel herself get a little wet and was more than glad that the blanket was there to cover it. She looked at him with slightly hazy eyes, and unconsciously licked her suddenly dry lips.

Chris watched her tongue as it swept over her full lips, watched the shimmer of lust in her eyes as she looked at him. He could feel the same lust enter him and when he dropped his eyes a little to see her breasts, he could feel himself get hard and groaned.

He brought himself up and straddled her waist, and couldn't resist the temptation to rub himself against her waist for a second. He groaned at the sensation and hunched over her so that his lips were a hairs width away from hers, his hands holding her arms above her head.

His chest rubbed against her own, his broad shoulders holding her down, causing her too gasp and her nipples to harden to a rubby red.

Her hot breath caressed his lips and he licked his lips, his tongue also sweeping over hers.

His mouth was in another cocky grin and he whispered seductively,"Tell me you want me." Her hazel eyes looked in his brown eyes.

"No," she breathed huskilly. Still grinning, he ducked his head down and kissed her, hard.

How can I live without this, she thought. But the feeling of his lips on hers was so strong that all she could think was, I can't, before the feeling consumed her and engulfed her in flames.

I love ChrisBrooke. Wish more people would write fics about them.

Please review. I need to know if i should write anymore.

I love reviews!


End file.
